Fiat Lux
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive Campaign Operations | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | reward = See below | related = B • S • W }} ---- Walkthrough # You must go to Throne Room (S) to enter a battlefield event. # In order to access the Throne Room (S), all members must enter first head from Xarcabard (S) into Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) then continue thru Castle Zvahl Keep (S) and finally zone into the Throne Room (S). Multiple true sight mobs are along the path. # Buffs do not wear off upon entry, can bring Tactical Points in with you when at final bc entry area. # Defeat the Shadow Lord. # Upon success, you will be automatically exited out of the throne room with item drops showing in the treasure pool. # Report back to Rasdinice to complete this campaign operation. Notes *All party members that plan on entering this mission must have this Campaign Op active. :*There is a 30 minute time limit for the battle. :*Holy Water is strongly recommended highly as the Shadow Lord has a Doom job ability. *Most of the Shadow Lords weapon skills and job abilities can be absorbed by shadows. Therefore Blink tanking his highly recommended. *Uses weapon skills that can hit for 400~1700 damage to a Paladin with no shadows. *Shadow Lord Uses certain abilities/weapon skills based on whether using a single sword or a two of them. :*With 1 sword uses: ::* :*With 2 swords uses: ::* :*'Ability Soma Wall that absorbs physical damage and restores HP equivalent to the damage taken. This ability lasts 30 ~ 45 seconds and melees should disengage/face away while it is in effect.' :*Ability Magic Wall that absorbs magical damage and restores HP equivalent to damage taken. This ability lasts 30 ~ 45 seconds and magical damage should be avoided while in effect. :*Ability Summon Shadow summons 4 clones of the The Shadow Lord; followed by a quick dialogue and an Utsusemi-like animation. Clones have very low HP and defense, but very high attack power. ::*Clones can be de-spawned by sac method or killed quickly by melee jobs. ::*It is recommended no Bard songs are being performing during the Summon Shadow as it may draw hate from person attempting to sacrifice him/herself to get rid of them. ::*If the clones are alive, during a special ability of the Shadow Lord, they will do the same so it is advised to dispose of them as soon as possible. :*Also uses weapon skills that have a Dispel effect. *Seems to rage at 20~25% of hit-points left, using weapon skills and job abilities not used earlier in the fight. :*Doom Arc does 300~700 damage with extreme knock-back effect after a short dialogue and inflicts a 10 second Doom. :*Uses another job ability that inflicts Max HP Down and does 200~500 damage to party members within the area of effect. :*Summons clones much more frequently during the last 20% of his HP. *Is highly resistant to magic damage and weapon skills such as Atonement and Spirits Within. *Hate deteriorates very rapidly during the fight, causing placement shifts frequently. *Melee damage is resisted, but only very slightly. **Does have rather low evasion though. **Occasionally physical damage either does 0 points of damage or it will be absorbed. *Slow II seems to work very well and is highly recommended. *Is immune, or highly resistant to all forms of Paralyze, Gravity, and Bind. Strategies and Testimonials See the Discussion page. Treasure Historical Background The phrase fiat lux is a reference to Genesis 1:3 ("And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.") In Latin, the full passage is dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux. The phrase''fiat lux'' has become something of a vulgate, understood to translate as "let there be light" (although, "let light be made" would be more accurate). Given the nature of this Campaign Op- that is, overthrowing the Shadow Lord- the vulgate definition (let there be light) makes sense.